Désirer
by Inspyred
Summary: Hogwarts has turned into a living nightmare. Why has Draco’s signature smirk faded? Why is the pain taking over Harry’s mind? Overall why does Hermione walk around with a smile that glows in her eyes?
1. The Facts of an Encyclopedia

Désirer  
  
Synopsis: Hogwarts has turned into a living nightmare. Why has Draco's signature smirk faded? Why is the pain taking over Harry's mind? Overall why does Hermione walk around with a smile that glows in her eyes?  
  
Disclaimer note: This is a comedy that I thought up on the spot. I do not (repeat DO NOT) own any of the Harry Potter characters or any thing else J.K. Rowling has copyrighted. I'm just a kid with a twisted mind...  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Facts of an Encyclopedia  
  
Ok let's get the facts down straight, my name is Hermione Granger I have two best friends and only two. Their names, no surprise here, are Ron Wesley and Harry Potter. Yes I was there standing next to the Boy Who Lived during most of his adventures, MOST. I guess that's why I put Ron in front of Harry, despite the fact that Ron's nose wrinkles in the cutest way when he is confused, I am always with Ron. I was with him during ALL of his adventures, unfortunately I can't say that about Harry. No I've never faced the Dark Lord, I've never made him cry with the use of my wits. That's what I hate, all those rumors. No one actually knows what goes on, well there are some exceptions, but they make up all these stories. Some of them are quite ridiculous. The sad part is that people actually believe them. Anyway let's forget about my friends, they're useless anyway.  
  
Here's what is new at Hogwarts (I'm in my seventh year, by the way). So Voldie has decided to rule the world and he started by taking over Hogwarts. For some reason he decided to keep Dumbledore, not to kill Harry, and he absolutely hates the ferret boy. In fact I'm starting to doubt it's him. It's strange to imagine isn't it, a Voldemort who hates a Malfoy. Oh well he deserves it I guess. Snape is still here but Professor McGonagall was booted the other day with "Tom Riddle" to take her place. I'm so disappointed Minerva was going to write me a letter of recommendation. Everything else is fine, I suppose. For some reason it seems that the Headmaster has taken a certain liking to me. Well that's if you can call him a Headmaster, he does nothing but torment and abuse all the students who refuse to follow him and the parents, well they aren't allowed to take us out of the school. He has also appointed himself Minister of Magic and all of the Aurors have been put to death including Tonks and Mad Eye Moody. But me, I'm content as long as I have a roof over my head and food to eat. Which I have plenty of, especially grapes, but enough of that.  
  
Let's get down to the real facts. Voldemort, although somewhat attracted to me (eww yes I know), has not been as charitable to everyone else. Times have changed and they are hard. The depressing part is well, your know that saying times change but people don't, well in this case it isn't true. Times have changed and so have people, for the worse. Things aren't what they used to be and the Boy Who Lived no longer is a hero.  
  
Author Note: Well here it goes. How do ya like it so far? Well it is a bit Americanized but Oh well. So what exactly is a beta reader? Please review I'll never know what you want until you tell me. Good riddance! byez 


	2. The Breath of a Dragon

Désirer  
  
Synopsis: Hogwarts has turned into a living nightmare. Why has Draco's signature smirk faded? Why is the pain taking over Harry's mind? Overall why does Hermione walk around with a smile that glows in her eyes?  
  
Disclaimer note: This is a comedy that I thought up on the spot. I do not (repeat DO NOT) own any of the Harry Potter characters or any thing else J.K. Rowling has copyrighted. I'm just a kid with a twisted mind...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The Breath of a Dragon  
  
Here I am sitting in the library listening to Ron and Harry babble on about Quidditch and Wronski Feints. All I really want to do is study or read something, but I would never dare. The new "headmaster" has replaced every book in the library with one about dark magic and the restricted section is now open to all. Sometimes I feel sorry for the ferret. He used to have a certain glow in his eyes, his walk used to be boastful, his smirk condescending. Voldemort has turned the tables on him, on all of us. No one will be able to escape, only me.  
  
It all started on the first day of my seventh year. I was entering the Great Hall and I saw Malferret sitting next to his goons with the usual jerkish smirk. I was in a horrible mood and felt the need to wipe it off his face. We locked eyes and his smirk became wider, he began to lick his lips. I was furious, he was not going to get away with this trying to seduce me as if I were any other girl. I walked towards him walking my walk (strait to the point business woman style), all of a sudden I heard screams behind me the students were going crazy. People were running into the walls, no one knew where they were going. Everyone but me knew what was going on. A long, cold finger on my head made me turn on my heels. Standing behind me was none other than the infamous Dark Lord himself. His words still ring in my head as he told Dumbledore so calmly that he would be taking over the school, as he asked Snape and Minerva to pack their bags, as he yelled 'Crucio' sending Draco himself onto the floor asking forgiveness. That was when I realized that it was no longer about Harry, that now the Master of Torture was in love with me. That was how I made a pureblood's life living hell.'  
  
Author's note: Sorry I know this one is short but I was really trying to fit in how Voldemort took over Hogwarts. I hope you all feel like the story is going somewhere. I also wanted to update quickly. I'll be back and I'll try to update at least once every week. If you review answer this question for me: What do you want to happen next? 


	3. The Feathers of a Phoenix

Désirer  
  
Synopsis: Hogwarts has turned into a living nightmare. Why has Draco's signature smirk faded? Why is the pain taking over Harry's mind? Overall why does Hermione walk around with a smile that glows in her eyes?  
  
Disclaimer note: This is a comedy that I thought up on the spot. I do not (repeat DO NOT) own any of the Harry Potter characters or any thing else J.K. Rowling has copyrighted. I'm just a kid with a twisted mind...  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The Feathers of a Phoenix  
  
Snapping back from my reverie I look around the library. Ron and Harry have just realized that with the Dark Lord ruling the world they will most likely never play Quidditch again.  
"Hermione..." Harry called out my name weakly. I should say normally, his voice has been weak since the downfall.  
"What is it now Harry?" This might sound harsh, but the world is tough. I can't baby him forever.  
"Do remember Fawkes, Hermione?"  
"Yes, Harry, yes I do." My eyes became glassy. I was remembering. Fawkes was the one memory I have been trying to forget. Fawkes was the memory that made my voice icy, the memory that made my heart hollow and black.  
After Voldemort had dismissed everyone he wanted to dismiss, he dragged me off into Dumbledore's office. Once we were there he quickly changed all the decorations, the room became decorated completely in red and black.  
"I know I am the heir of Slytherein, but I have to be a bit unique." He said as if to explain the colors.  
I remember his actions so clearly. He beckoned for me to sit in the big headmaster's chair behind the desk. I was a bit nervous, but then he began to speak and my trauma really started.  
"Hermione Granger, oh my, you are beautiful. However that is only part of the reason I am in love with you. You my dear will have my beautiful children and you, my dear, will be my beautiful wife."  
He then levitated me off the chair and sat on it himself, only to levitate me into his lap. As he stroked my hair and softly kissed my neck, I thought about how much I enjoyed it when Harry did this to me. Suddenly I remembered that if Voldemort was taking over the school Harry would be in danger. That was when I decided to go along with his plans. That was when I decided to give up everything for Harry.  
"My Lord," I said sweetly playing the role of the obeying mistress, "If I were to be you wife. To have you beautiful children, would you promise me one thing?"  
"Yes my dear. Anything at all."  
"Is that a promise?" Acting lessons had paid off I was close to tears, but I did not show it.  
"Would I do anything but promise the world to my dearest love?"  
"Would you promise to be that Harry Potter, my friend forever, will be safe from your wrath?" I was breathing with difficulty, my heart was ready to come out of my chest. Suddenly his snakish eyes became slits, a beam of red fire. I was knocked to the floor as he stood up in a fit of anger.  
"I come here to declare my undying love for you and all you care about is you lightning scarred friend?!" I knew I was so very mistaken in asking for the life of my good friend Harry Potter. I could see that his rage would not blow over quickly. "Perhaps I should just forget about you. Perhaps I should just terminate you and your stupid little friend Harry Potter all at once. Now how do you like the sound of that?"  
Fear had overtaken the function of my body. I tried to move away from him but I couldn't stand up. I couldn't crawl, all I could do was curl myself self into a small ball on the floor as Voldemort threw every heavy object in the room at me. Suddenly the violence stopped. I felt his presence standing over me, I heard the thump of a body unto he stone floor.  
  
"My love, Hermione. Forgive me for the fear and pain I have caused you, please. I will promise you your wish and more. I will not harm Harry Potter nor Ron Weasly or any other friend of yours." I uncurled and his red slits met my brown eyes. His voice lowered to a seducing whisper as he said, "My only wish is that you show undying love to me and only to me."  
"Yes my love." I looked away, I felt so very guilty. I knew that although I had saved Harry's life he would never forgive me for this. I knew that he would never understand that my undying love for him was what inclined me to give my world as I know up to Voldemort, his enemy forever. My eyes rised from the floor. I stared directly in front of me. That was when I saw Fawkes sitting calmly on his perch, crying. 


	4. The Heart of a Lion

Désirer  
  
Synopsis: Hogwarts has turned into a living nightmare. Why has Draco's signature smirk faded? Why is the pain taking over Harry's mind? Overall why does Hermione walk around with a smile that glows in her eyes?  
  
Disclaimer note: This is a comedy that I thought up on the spot. I do not (repeat DO NOT) own any of the Harry Potter characters or any thing else J.K. Rowling has copyrighted. I'm just a kid with a twisted mind...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Heart of a Lion  
  
I once again snapped back to attention to see Harry sitting in front of me with a sad face on. Suddenly it occurred to me that everything all of my friends suffering it had all been my fault. I had caused Ginny to cry at night. I had caused Ron to become cold and distant. I had caused Draco Malfoy to suffer and hurt inside and out. I had caused the 'boy who lived', the famous Harry Potter to want to kill. At that moment it began to seem as if even those who hated me or did not know my name wanted to come to my rescue, they wanted to free me from the clutches of the evil monster that Voldemort was. Yet they couldn't they could only stand as if a bystander and watch. Through all of this they suffered more than I ever could. I got to see the brighter side of things, the sun, the moon, and the stars were all placed on a platter for me by Voldemort. Suddenly my face lighted up with a bright idea. "Harry," I almost shouted out his name in content. "Remember the DA, remember the room of requirement?" "What about it?" His voice was low, husky, depressed. I could tell that emotions were taking over his mind not letting him live his life. "It's all still there, we could start over. It wouldn't be that hard, sure there are death eaters everywhere but I'm sure we could get the Ferretboy to help us in some way. Having a death eater as a father must be somewhat helpful even though Voldemort hates him. I mean his father is a powerful figure in their circle and the death eaters could be easily fooled by the jerk. What do you think?" My voice was overflowing with happiness, I knew it probably wouldn't work but I would do anything to see a smile twinkle in his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really don't think it would work. They are everywhere. How do you know they aren't listening to you right now. Overhearing our plans, getting ready for our execution." "Be sensible Harry, Voldemort would never let them touch me. I could also always put in a word for all of you." "Hermione, I'm afraid Harry is right. It just is a really dumb idea, so get over it." Ron interrupted rudely. "Fine if you guys chose to doubt me have it your way.' I was fuming, but on my way to my dormitory I ran into a bit of luck. Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I left a cliffie there for you but i'm suffering writer's block. SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF WHERE YOU WANT THE SOTRY TO GO REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! 


End file.
